Lala (Dragon Quest VII)
Lala (previously Layla) is a dancer in the Roamer Tribe. Her father is Boldo, a Guardian. Her former fiancé is Florin. Past Lala has been training to become a Roamer dancer for a while. When the party first arrives at the camp, she is just finishing her ritual to become the next dancer and lead the tribe. She finishes the ritual and the Earth Spirit is infused into her. She is now eligible to perform the ceremony to revive the Almighty. She is introduced to the tribe. Kiefer falls in love with her right away. The Roamers celebrate their new dancer with singing, dancing, and wine. Lala, however, is distant. She hides in her tent. The Hero and Kiefer enter the tent with some Spirit of Dance, a powerful wine. Kiefer asks her why she isn't celebrating with the others. She tells them that she doesn't feel like it. Lala asks her where they are from, to which he replies Estard. She asks where it is and he responds that it is out in the ocean. He tells her that there is a prince in that castle who loves to weasel out of his responsibilities. Lala tells him that she can relate, to the surprise of Kiefer. They are interrupted by Florin, the tribe's torban player. He immediately accuses Kiefer of trying to steal his fiance. But Lala tells him that they were just talking. Florin is not convinced but lets the issue drop. When the tribe is asleep, monsters attack the tribe. The tribe's Guardian, Boldo, is fending off monsters with Kiefer, but is poisoned by one of the monsters. Kiefer, who is protecting Lala, defeats an Ulcer. When the Hero talks to Kiefer, he tells them that they could have used his swordsmanship. Boldo is cured of poison, but is unable to go with the rest of the tribe to the Altar of the Almighty. Lala, his daughter, refuses to go without her father, so she decides to wait until her father gets better. Kiefer volunteers to protect both of them until they are ready to make the journey. Florin refuses at first, saying that this is just a ploy by Kiefer to take him away from Lala. He then decides to stay with Lala as well. However, the tribal chief rebukes him, saying that they need Florin's torban playing to fend off the monsters. Florin relents to this request. Lala appears later in the submerged Altar of the Almighty. On the journey, she sprained her ankle. Florin is mad at Kiefer for her injury, but Lala rebukes him, saying that it wasn't his fault. Kiefer helps Lala out of the corridor. Jann takes out the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue from the corridor and it seals up again. He wants to perform the ceremony now, but the tribal chief tells him that the Torban of Truth isn't shining at all, which is required for the Revival of the Almighty to occur. He tells him that it is probably the wrong time to revive the Almighty. Florin is furious at the chief for giving up without trying. He tells Lala to dance with the Vestment of Virture on while he plays the Torban of Truth. He then tells the people to pray for the Almighty's revival. Together, they perform the Revival of Almighty ceremony. In the end, it is not successful. The chief tells Florin not to be depressed as there will be another time for the ceremony. Florin tells him that his reason for performing the ceremony was because once the Almighty was revived, he would be freed from his duties. He reveals that he has the Earth Mark on his body. He tells them that he wasn't born with it but one day, it appeared on him. This is why he wanted the ceremony to be complete so that he could marry Lala without repercussions. As punishment for his deceit, he decides to exile himself from the tribe. Lala tries to convince him not to go, but the chief stops her, telling her that she couldn't marry him anyways because of tribal laws. The tribe's chief rebukes Lala for dancing on a sprained ankle, saying that she could have hurt herself. Kiefer defends her by saying to let things go and what is done is done, to the relief of Lala. The next day, Kiefer fights Boldo for the right to become a Roamer Guardian. He is successful and defeats Boldo. The chief acknowledges his strength and makes him a member of the Roamer Tribe. Lala and the other Roamers sing to welcome Kiefer into the tribe. Legacy Kiefer and Lala marry. They continue to travel in the hopes of reviving the Almighty. The game implies that Aishe is their direct descendant. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII non-player characters Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters